heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarita
Sarita is a indian who makes her appearance in The Walking Dead Season Two. She is a part of the Lodge Survivors Group. Involvement The Walking Dead Season Two "A House Divided" Sarita is first seen arguing with the Cabin Survivors until Kenny lowers his gun upon seeing Clementine again after two years. Sarita and Sarah helps each other to decorate the christmas tree. Sarita is formerly introduced to Clementine after she and Kenny talked. When the two groups go to eat dinner, Sarita sits with her boyfriend, Kenny and Walter. When the wind turbine went out of control due to the wild winds, Sarita joined the other survivors to help. She also wanted to go with Kenny and Luke to help deactivate the transformer. She helps Carlos, Nick and Clementine to kill the walkers attacking the lodge. Like most of the survivors, Sarita gets captured by William Carver and his men. If Kenny shoots Carver a second time(which will result in getting Alvin killed), he starts using Sarita as a hostage to make Kenny surrender. She is taken alongside the others back to Carver's "home". "In Harm's Way" Sarita is seen sitting in the back of the truck alongside the other survivors. After Tavia collected Alvin(Determinant), Sarita comforts Rebecca at the campfire. Several days later, Sarita tries to help Kenny when he gets beating by Carver. Carlos asks Clementine to help him to keep Sarita away from Carver and Kenny. If Clementine does nothing, Sarita will get knocked down and will receive a cut on her cheek. If Clementine runs, she will get the cut instead of Sarita. When escaping, she and the rest of the group gets stopped by Carver before they could escape. Sarita tries to convince Kenny to just leave Carver there, but fails. She tells Clementine to come with them, not seeing the bloody murder. If Clementine refuses to go with Sarita and see how Carver dies, Sarita will protest but eventually leaves with Luke and Carlos. After Sarah panicked seeing her father's death, Sarita tries to help them but gets bitten on the hand. Clementine can kill the walker or chop off Sarita's hand. If Clementine kills the walker, Sarita will fearfully look at her hand. If Clementine chops of her hand, Sarita painfully screams in the herd. "Amid the Ruins" Sarita's hand is chopped off Sarita will ask why Clementine did it and screams, alerting Kenny. She gets killed by the walkers and Kenny saddenly looks at her and possibly looks angered. He starts to blame Clementine for what happened, and Clementine can kill Sarita in front of Kenny, putting her out of her misery. Or leave her, resulting in her to reanimate. The walker was killed Sarita will scream, alerting Kenny, and the two of them and Mike escapes the herd, leaving Clementine behind. When Clementine, Jane and Rebecca finds them and Bonnie, they see him holding Sarita in his arms. Later on, when Clementine,Jane, Luke and Sarah(Determinant) returns, Bonnie informs Clementine about Kenny going into the tent with Sarita to kill her out of mercy. Upon entering the tent, Clementine sees Kenny sitting and Sarita shot in the head to prevent reanimation. Allies *Boyfriend - Kenny *Clementine *Walter *Matthew *Sarah *Carlos *Bonnie *Luke *Alvin *Rebecca *Mike *Jane *Nick Enemies *William Carver *Troy *Tavia *Walkers Category:Female Category:Determinant Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Indians Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Telltale Characters Category:Deceased Category:Zombies